


Apparition's Grave

by LeslieFromtheSkies



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieFromtheSkies/pseuds/LeslieFromtheSkies
Summary: Ghost and Toast visit the Acachalla's, which Ghost's father currently haunts.





	Apparition's Grave

**Author's Note:**

> this is... an old one. and unfinished! but i might finish this if the demand is high? i remember loving writing this...

“Greetings, fellow audience. Welcome back to another episode of ‘Ghost Ridding with P.I.E.,’ with your hosts Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. We have a special episode this time, audience! We-”  
“Sir, um, you say that about every episode,” Toast cut in.  
Ghost huffed and glanced at his partner. “I know, Johnny. It’s to hype up the audience, remember?”  
“Yes, sir!” Toast chuckled under his breath. “I understand.”  
Ghost grinned warmly and looked back to the camera. “Now, audience, we are outside the Acachalla household. They’ve called us in to get rid of a ghost, and get rid of a ghost we shall!”  
Ghost and Toast stepped aside and showed the Acachalla household to the viewers. Black shingles were scattered across the yard, and the windows were taped together. A balcony on the second floor was crumbling. There were also black explosion marks on the left side of the house. The only thing that didn’t look like it was destroyed in some varying degree was the front door, and there was a man stuck in it. Literally stuck in the door. He was partly phasing through it.  
“Ah,” Ghost started, taking in the view. “the Acachalla household. I’m surprised we aren’t dead yet, Toast.”  
“I-I’m glad we aren’t, sir,” Toast mumbled, quite ruffled about the idea of death.  
Ghost chortled, covering his mouth with his hands. He controlled his laughter a few seconds later, clearing his throat and putting his balled fists to his sides.  
“AUDIENCE! We are now going to approach the house.” Ghost started walking to the dilapidated mess, motioning for Toast and the cameraman to follow. “Don’t try this at home, kids. We are professionals.”  
“We aren’t liable for your children getting sucked into a wormhole that leads to the 53rd dimension,” Toast continued. “Parents, keep your children away from flying objects and call us, so we can give them a lesson. We’ll endanger ourselves for your children’s safety!”  
“I couldn’t’ve said it better myself, Toast.”  
The three made it to the door of what could be best described as a large shack, and Ghost knocked on it. A second later, a girl wearing purple opened it.  
“Greetings, Sally,” Ghost chirped. “We’re here about the ghost problem.”  
“Hello, Gowsty!” Sally chirped back, “I hope you’re pwepaiwed to meet my fwend!”  
She stepped back to let the “ost”’s in, followed by the cameraman. She shut the door, then led the three to the living room, which was surprisingly cleaner than the outside of the house.  
“Sit down!” She motioned to the couch and chairs in the room, grinning from ear to ear. “Papa won’t mind if he won’t find owt!”  
They, along with the girl, made themselves comfortable. The couch, as Ghost and Toast found out, was sagging in the middle.  
“So,” Ghost started, putting his elbows on his knees and his fingertips touching, “tell us about the ghost.”  
Sally gasped. “My fwend! He wikes waffulz and I wike waffulz and we both-”  
“Not about that,” Ghost sighed. “What does this ghost look like?”  
“He’s taww, and he fwies awownd!”  
Toast kept note of the apparition being tall. Ghost paused for a moment before talking again.  
“Anything else you’ve noticed?”  
“Hmmmm…” Sally thought hard. “Not weawy… Oh! He’s usuawy upstaiws!”  
Ghost clapped his hands. “Brilliant! Thank you for your help, Sally.”  
She beamed. “No pwobwem!”  
“Uhm,” Toast cut in, “I don’t mean to, uh… Where are the parents of the house, Sally?”  
The girl cocked her head like a dog, then squeaked as she remembered. “I was supposed to watch the howse. Mama and Biwwy are shopping, and Papa’s hunting babana squiwwels!”  
Toast nodded, while Ghost stood up.  
“No time to waste, Toast,” the self-proclaimed leader shouted. “It’s about time we Get. That. Ghooooooooooooooooost!”  
As he ran to the stairs, Toast laughed as the cameraman sprinted to keep up with him. He thought Ghost was too trigger happy for his own good sometimes, but it was funny when he wasn’t too violent about it. Him being violent happened way too often, and Toast was happy when he got a break from-  
“You wike him!” Sally suddenly barked, breaking Toast out of his thoughts.  
“No, I-” Toast paused when he felt his face flush. “He’s-he’s just my partner, Sally. I-”  
“Pawtnew in mawwiage!” She giggled, enjoying the thought.  
“No,” Toast’s attention went to a loud bang come from upstairs. “He’s just a-just a friend, Sally. Nothing else.”  
He got up to investigate the sound, while Sally stayed behind for a moment.  
“Just bwos bein’ good fwiends, I guess,” she whispered before getting up to follow him.

As Toast and Sally went upstairs, they could hear both Ghosts speaking. Toast maneuvered around the cameraman and gasped when he could see the ghost that wasn’t his partner.  
Tommy Casket had made his way to the Acachalla household, somehow, and was speaking to Johnny Ghost.  
Toast looked to Ghost, whose face was stricken with genuine fear. He almost looked frozen in place as Tommy spoke to him.  
“Look at what happened to you, son,” father Casket soothingly mumbled, walking around the living Ghost. “You changed your name. You changed your style of clothing. You changed your future job, too. Whatever happened to you, Gregory?”  
Ghost whimpered at the name, but found the strength to reply. “You aren’t my dad, Casket. Toast and I’ve studied your family for ages. Your son’s dead, just like you are.”  
Tommy grinned. “I know where my son is, Gregory.”  
The ghost placed a finger where Ghost’s heart was beating under his skin and muscle, and it could run a marathon and then some at that moment. “He’s right here.”  
“No.” Ghost tried to laugh, but it came out a wheeze. “I’m not your son. I’m not Gregory. I’m not!”  
“You may not be Gregory,” Tommy started, stepping back a foot or two, “but have you heard of…”  
He looked at the camera, a scary grin plastered on his face. “Place your bets now! Who is your beloved, handsome host? Is he who he says he is? Or is he someone that he’s pretending to be?”  
Toast triumphantly stepped forward. “Stop it, demon! You have no right to say those things to Johnny Ghost!”  
Tommy snorted. “You can’t tell me what to do, lover boy!”  
At the last syllable, he threw Toast to the farthest wall with telepathic powers. Sally screamed and ran downstairs. Ghost yelled and dove for Toast, but Tommy grabbed the back of his hoodie before he could reach him.  
“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast.”  
“LET GO OF ME,” Ghost choked out, furiously tugging at the fabric digging into his windpipe.  
“Gregory,” the ghost scornfully muttered, “Don’t you remember?”  
Ghost struggled for a second. “R-remember what?”  
“Oh, it’s really good. I’m surprised you’ve forgotten it already.”  
“What? What is it?! What did I forget?!” He’d managed to unzip and fall out of his grey jacket at this point, and he turned around to face the undead phantom.  
“Nothing important,” Tommy said matter-of-factly. “Just a little something.”  
“I’m losing my patience,” Ghost grumbled.  
“All I’m saying is…” The ghost grinned a death grin. “Wanna know my secret?”  
Ghost froze again after a second of thought. The phrase seemed familiar, but he didn’t know where he’d heard it before. A name popped into his head, though, and he passed out from fear.

Johnny Ghost jolted up in a bed in a dusty, yellow field. The dust blew around the bed, but didn’t seem to get near him or the bed.  
“Wh-where am I?” He glanced around the landscape.  
His gaze quickly settled on a shadow on the bed. It seemed to come from behind him, but he couldn’t make a shadow that big by himself the way he was seated. He looked up, and saw… himself. Or was it? It looked a lot like he did, but his hair almost radiated like a sun. Ghost also had brown eyes, but this imposter had green ones staring into his chromosomes.  
Granted, Johnny jumped when he saw this being. He might’ve cried a little, too, but he regained his composure.  
“Relax, Johnny!” The other Johnny had a voice of someone that was… not right in the head, to say the least. “I’ll take care of you. Sit back while I help ya.”  
Johnny started to protest, but the ‘mate with him brought a platter of cookies into view. He instantly shut up when he saw them in his lap.  
“See? I won’t hurt ya, Johnny.” The standing figure walked around the bed to Johnny’s side. “Pretty impossible to, anyhoo.”  
Johnny’s face was stricken with confusion. “Whaddya mean?”  
The other’s smile grew. “Don’t you know anything, Jimmy John? I’ve always had your back when you fell asleep! I don’t know why you’ve tried to get rid of me, but…”  
He let out a maniacal laugh as Johnny slowly realized what was happening.  
“You’re… me…? How can this happen?”  
“Well, old sport,” the other replied, “you don’t know much about your childhood, but it was AWFUL. And your mind basically split because of it. Thus, I was born!”  
“...I… don’t understand…” Johnny was very confused and nibbling on a cookie.  
“I thought you wouldn't, but that's okay!” The imposter’s grin grew small, and his voice followed. “Your body’s on the floor because of a somethin’ somethin’ and your friend probably broke at least 46 bones.”  
Ghost tensed up as he remembered Toast getting hurt by Tommy. “But… how could you remember that?”  
“I told you already, sorta! I'm you! I'm in your head!”  
Ghost set his cookie down. “I can't believe this… Tommy Casket’s haunting the Acachalla’s and I'm talking to myself.”  
The other barked something that Ghost didn't get, seemingly singing.  
“...what?”  
“Don't stop. Believing.”  
Ghost was unamused as the other cackled at his own reference. He stopped as he remembered something the other said earlier.  
“Wait, did you say Tommy Casket?”  
Ghost rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Why?”  
“The name seems familiar…” He suddenly laughed again, scaring the socks off of Ghost. “That's it! I know why!”  
He paused for effect, staring at Ghost with an award-winning smile.  
“Do you wanna know my secret?”  
Johnny froze for the 400th time that day before scooting back in the bed.  
“I'm not gonna hurt ya, remember?” The insane one seemed normal for once; his voice was taken over with concern. “I can't hurt Johnny Ghost, my Johnny Host.”  
He chucked, breaking his concerned facade. Johnny relaxed and hesitantly nodded his head once the other caught eye contact again.  
“Wonderful! My secret is… he's my dad! Technically! Not biologically, I guess, but he's something.”  
Johnny rolled his eyes. “He can't be. He's no one's father. He…”  
Johnny’s brain was a train barreling through the station. He was putting two and two together and…  
“...He's… he's the one that…”  
“Sure is! He sure isn't a dull blade, if ya understand me correctly.”  
“He split… my mind… and you're the result…?”  
“Ding ding ding!! We have a winner!” A psychotic grin was on the other's face like a plaster sculpture. “I'm so glad you got it, Johnny!”  
Johnny cringed at the loud, enthusiastic voice. “Thank you. I got it. I win.”  
“You sure did, champ! A special prize for two! For both me and you! ...I can take care of Tommy while you relax here. Both of us benefit from it!”  
“N-I apologize, but you seem… unstable. I don't think it'll be a benefit-”  
“You're thinking too hard about it, Johnny. I'll only hurt Tommy if that's what you're worried about.”  
Johnny hesitated as he considered it with this information. “I-okay. Don't hurt Johnny. Hurt whoever you want except my partner.”  
“Gotcha, fam.”  
“Before you do whatever you're gonna do, I need to know your name. I can't have a stranger controlling my body without knowing who they are.”  
“You wanna know who I am. Okay, fine. I can tell you. Jimmy Casket. I'm the infamous Jimmy Casket, brother.”  
Ghost whimpered in disbelief; he and Toast were looking for Jimmy everywhere. He was, quite literally, over their heads all this time.  
“Shhh,” Jimmy cooed to try and console Johnny, “it's okay. It's okay, Johnny. I know it's a surprise, but…”  
He smiled. “I'm not gonna hurt Toast. I won't hurt anyone after this if you let me out more often. I promise.”  
Johnny numbly nodded at his promise. He felt Jimmy’s arms snake behind his back, and he felt… calmer.  
“I'll stop telling people THAT secret. I can't promise I'll stop telling secrets for good, but the deadly one’ll be shut up.”  
Johnny sighed and hugged Jimmy, bravely nodding.  
“I'll be good. I'll keep the secret away from the public. I promise.”  
Johnny let go of Jimmy and shuffled around in the bed until he was lying down. Jimmy covered him up with the blanket and stayed by Johnny’s side until he was asleep, patting his hand like a caring mother.  
To others, Johnny went full Casket. To Johnny, Jimmy took charge of the unknown trio.  
Jimmy opened his eyes and woke up in the Acachalla house. He was on a chair, while Toast was lying on Papa Acachalla’s couch. Gertrude and Billy had gotten back, as Gertrude was wrapping up Toast’s chest with gauze. Sally was sitting in the remaining chair in the room, and Billy was in the doorway.  
Billy noticed Jimmy stirring, thinking it was the sane one despite his eyes changing from brown to green, and called, “Mama! Ghost’s awake!”  
Both Gertrude and Sally looked to him. They looked relieved for the moment, and Gertrude let Billy finish wrapping Toast’s chest like a mummy. She walked over to Jimmy and kneeled to his level.  
“Are you okay, Mr. Ghost? I heard you passed out because of Sally’s new friend.”  
Jimmy, slightly woozy, giggled. “I'm fine, miss! I'm a-ok!”  
Gertrude became worried from his unhinged voice. “You don't seem okay, Mr. Ghost. Can I get you something to drink?”  
Jimmy nodded, somehow managing to make himself disoriented. “Y-that would be wonderful! One pint of blood from someone's arm for me!”  
“MAMA, IT'S JIMMY,” Sally suddenly screeched.  
Billy, who had already finished with Toast, screamed and ran out of the room.  
“Nooo,” Jimmy lied, his broken voice purring, “I'm your good friend Johnny Ghost! I'm gonna go stab my father until he's dead!”  
Sally ran after Billy, crying and screaming. Gertrude watched her adopted children run as Jimmy cackled before menacingly holding her crowbar up to him. It was effective to stop him.  
“Get your butt out of here, Jimmy,” she scolded. “Bring Mr. Ghost back here.”  
“I can't,” Jimmy quietly screeched, becoming louder quickly. “He let me out!! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP-”  
Gertrude lightly tapped Jimmy with her crowbar once, which resulted in him screaming and crying.  
Gertrude wiped her crowbar off on her shirt, even though the only thing to come in contact with it was the jacket Johnny wore under his grey one and Hello Kitty cologne. “I'll do whatever I can if it means you won't hurt my family again.”  
Jimmy regained control over himself as he realized he was fine. “Go ahead and do that. I'm worried about Tommy. And you, but my target is Tommy.”  
Gertrude seemed to understand, and she smirked at the crack in his voice when he mentioned her. “Alright. I'll let you take care of Tommy if you don't touch my children.”  
“I'd rather not do that in the first place,” Jimmy mumbled loud enough for the scary woman to hear.  
“I'll get you something to drink,” Gertrude piped, standing up and walking out. “I'll get you some koolaid in place of the blood you ordered, since I didn't buy any.”  
“Thank you,” he politely replied, leaning forward in the chair. “Koolaid’s just fine.”  
When she was out of the room, Jimmy crawled over to Johnny, who was breathing and certainly not dead. He stopped on his knees and stared at the man's peaceful, sleeping face. Jimmy ignored the sting in his cheeks and put his right hand on Johnny’s chest, while he intertwined his other hand’s fingers with Johnny’s right hand.  
Jimmy glanced away, nervously chuckling to himself. He felt embarrassed for some reason, but he wanted to fight it while he was awake and in control.  
“H-hey, Johnny,” he whispered to Toast, “it's Jimmy. I-I don't wanna hurt ya, don't worry. I… I couldn't…”  
He trailed off, his nervousness getting the best of him. He resorted to watching his hand on Toast’s chest rise and fall like a gentle ocean wave.  
He suddenly heard the springs in a chair squeal, and he quickly did a 180 to see Billy in the chair Sally was in earlier, holding two glasses of a red liquid. He held one out to the non-heteroromantic man, seemingly blind to what just happened.  
“We slaughtered a bunch of gummy bears,” he called, smiling.  
Jimmy glared at him for a moment, but his expression softened as he took his drink from Billy. He sat on the floor in front of the couch, being careful not to spill his drink.  
“Thanks,” the mentally mature one mumbled.  
He took a sip. ‘Not bad.’ The younger, both physically and mentally, was relaxed. ‘Gertrude probably told him about my promise! Ugh, that butt. I wanted to have some fun, but I can't now.’  
After a moment passed, Billy, risking his life, nonchalantly said, “You're still holding his hand.”  
Jimmy almost spit out his drink. He didn't, but he started coughing after he gulped down what was in his mouth. He undid his left hand from Johnny’s right.  
“You-No, you didn't see anything,” he choked out, visibly angry and embarrassed.  
“I'm sure I didn't,” Billy said in a sarcastic tone.  
It almost set him off, but Jimmy remained as calm as he could be. “Johnny's-For all I care, Johnny could die and I'd be fine with it.”  
“That's rough, buddy.”  
“What?”  
“You've killed so much that you wouldn't mind your boyfriend dying.”  
Jimmy slammed his drink on the table and got his knife out of his pocket, pointing it at the sarcastic man. That's all he could do, as he remembered the scary woman and didn't want to get bludgeoned with her crowbar, and his arm was shaking as he silently threatened him.  
Billy, on the other hand, was devilishly grinning. He knew both of them knew about the promise, and he could yell for his mom and she'd be there the instant he was in distress. He couldn't get hurt by Jimmy, even though he was still very scary.  
“...Where's Tommy?” Jimmy spoke through his teeth as he sheathed his pocket knife.  
“Upstairs,” Billy replied, still smiling.  
“Thanks,” the elder mumbled, hand on his pocket. “Wipe that smile off your face.”  
“Not if you want me to call for-” He made a show of gasping for air, ready to call for his mom.  
Jimmy was already out of there, out of the excitement of the hunt and the fear of death by crowbar.


End file.
